


Bluffs

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Cophine playing strip poker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluffs

Delphine regrets agreeing to play this game.

Not only is Cosima proving to be far better at poker than her, but she’s adding articles with all of her jewelry. She finally got Cosima’s two rings, bracelet, her necklace, and a shoe off, but she hasn’t even gotten to her jacket yet.

Delphine, on the other hand, has shed a necklace, two earrings, both shoes, both socks, her hair-tie, her jacket, and her shirt. Only her pants, bra, and panties remain, while Cosima is still dressed in all of her proper clothing, plus one shoe.  
Delphine shows her cards, hesitantly. Cosima smirks, dropping three sixes and two kings. Delphine sighs, slides off her trousers.

“You aren’t cheating are you?” Delphine checks, as Cosima shuffles the deck.

“Hey, you can deal if you want, but the problem lies in your terrible lying,” Cosima tells her, “weren’t you hired as a spy at one point?”

Delphine tuts at her, as she lays their new hands out onto the table.

“How about,” Delphine asks, nothing to lose, “if you win this hand, I remove the rest, but if I win, you get to where I am.”

“What? Your two for my-” she counts, “four?”

“That’s not so bad, right?” Delphine asks, “and my two are a bigger deal.”

Delphine slides her cards off the table, biting her lip as she reads them. Cosima studies her reation then peers at her own cards before nodding, dropping them on the table with a smirk. Flush.

“Deal,” she says, “no take backs.”

Delphine smirks back, carefully laying out her full house. She slings one arm over the back of her chair, nodding towards Cosima with raised eyebrows.

“Damn,” Cosima says, but does not look too upset as she pulls off her shoe, her coat, trousers, and shirt, “that was good, I see why they hired you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to open all my fics from tumblr into tabs, so I could see how many I had to post, and it's still a lot. Mostly minifics now though, like this one- almost all of the longish ones have been posted. The three sentences constitute a grand majority, but they'll all be added in groups as new chapters of the thing I already posted. I'll update that eventually, after I post some of my short fics.


End file.
